Heart Beats and New Beginings
by kairiSD
Summary: Set in college, Emily is an incoming transfer student at Cal Sate Los Angles majoring in English Lit and on the swim team. Dating Ben her high school sweetheart, she begins to struggle with her inner curiosity. Enter Maya, her new fun loving roommate who's a Music Major and Vice President of the LGBT Club. It's Fall semester, new faces and new experiences what can happen?


Chapter 1

I lifted the emergency brake and securely put my car into park in the unloading zone. Stepping out of the car onto the pavement, I took in the warmth of sun light humming over my exposed skin. I admired briefly the light tan my legs and arms seemed to have gotten already, or maybe I was just imagining it. It was perfect weather for what I had on today which were dark blue denim cuffed shorts, a loose fitting grey tank top with a tribal pattern sprawled across the front, a black sports bra underneath and a pair of red Toms. I never thought of myself as necessarily above average really but, with the outfit I was wearing, even I had to admit I looked pretty good. My thoughts were confirmed by a passerby who did a not so subtle double take in my direction, nearly tripping as he blushed and muttered something about a crack in the sidewalk. I laughed to myself as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Opening up my Gmail I scanned over the confirmation letter one more time, "Your Housing Application/Leasing Agreement and payment for the Fall 2013 Semester have been processed and approved. Please report to the Campus Housing Office in Building 51 Room 308 on August 19th between 8am- 12pm to pick up your keys and officially check-in". With that I shoved my cell back into my pocket, put my black shades on and headed off in search of a campus directory.

After getting lost and finally asking for directions, I arrived at the housing office and approached the check- in desk. "Name?" The bitter looking old lady asked without even looking up from her computer. "Uh, Emily Fields". She typed my name into the computer and then reached out her wrinkly hand "I'll need your Driver's License or photo I.D" I reached into my pocket and pulled it out of my wallet. She snatched it away, scrunched up her face and finally shoved it back in my direction. "This is the move in form, sign here initial her and date here" I seriously didn't know why this crotchety old hag hated her job so much but, I grabbed the pen signed the form and pushed it across her desk. "Alright this is your key, which allows you access to your room and other common areas in the campus housing community. If lost it's $15 to replace. Your apartment is on the east end of the housing village across from Che' Café. Building C apartment #504. It looks like your roommate has already checked in. Now then take your key and have a nice day!" With that she practically threw the key at me and turned her scowling expression back to the monitor.

After exiting the office, I decided to check out the apartment before I began unloading my boxes so I found the building and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. I slid the key card into the slot removed it and turned the doorknob expecting to be greeted by my new roommate on the other side of the door. "Hello" Only I didn't get a response back. I closed the door behind me and continued past the living room taking note of the boxes stacked up against the wall closest to the balcony. The name Maya was written in bold letters on a few of the boxes "Maya, I guess that's her name". I continued into the kitchen area scanning my eyes over the spacious layout of the apartment and loving the granite counter tops state of the art appliances and island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hello anyone there? I'm Emily your roommate", again I was met with silence. After checking the bedrooms I scanned the area one more time for signs of anyone. I realized no one was there and with a sigh started toward the door heading to my car to unload. By the time I made it back up to the room with my last box I was extremely thirsty and covered in a light slick of sweat, causing my tank top to cling to my back. I set the box down on top of my desk and dramatically fell backwards onto my mattress letting out a sigh of relief. Thank god all the heavy lifting was done, now all I had to do was unpack. I checked my watch; the time read 9:15am meaning it was still relatively early. Before anything else, I thought a shower would be a good idea though.

Standing up I kicked off my shoes raised my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. Just as I unzipped my shorts and let them fall to the floor the door bust open causing me to jump a little and let out a tiny muffled scream. I was meet a shocked expression on the face of a girl with curly dark brown hair, light brown eyes and caramel toned skin, not that I was paying that much attention or anything. "What the- oh my god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for barging in like that; I didn't think anyone was here yet". In a panic I grabbed the closest thing I could to cover myself which was a small decorative pillow that barely shielded anything. "Um, I'm sorry! But who are you?" She paused for a minute letting out a small laugh and finally answered "Oh yeah, sorry my name is Maya St. Germaine. I'm your roommate". The panic mode my brain was in finally subsided as the realization of who she was sunk in but that still didn't do much to ease my current state of embarrassment. "Roommate, right.. Well that makes sense". I let out an embarrassed chuckle in an attempt to try and diffuse the awkward tension. "So those boxes on the other side of the room must belong to you then?" "Yeah those would be mine. And your name is?" "Emily, Emily Fields" She smiled and took a step closer extending her hand, I unconsciously mirrored her action causing me to drop my pillow. I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red as I looked up to meet her gaze she held out the towel I had hanging from my desk chair. I nodded whispering thanks and quickly wrapped it around my body. She mouthed out a small your welcome covered in a warm laugh and stared me in the eye "So um, let's try this again. Hi I'm Maya, it's nice to meet you" I shook her hand "I'm Emily, nice to meet you too".


End file.
